Answers
by xyugiohluvrx
Summary: CASSHERN SINS ONE-SHOT. I can not find the actual anime in the options.  -.-#  But! If you read to find out, Casshern isn't the only one to wonder about what he is. Give it a try and tell me what you think. Thanks! The Ruin is near...


**Published: 20/08/11**

**Revised: 24/06/12**

Casshern.

The man was interesting. Though I was watching him from afar, I could spot all the little details that make him, him.

Like the way he was standing, his attention directed to the cloudy horizon, bright blue eyes filled to the brim with thought. His dark black hair, fell in warm curls around his face. His slender jawline down to his pointed chin, jutting out to the sea. The way his teeth were set, as if he was clenching them. His dazzling blue eyes... looking away... drowned in something only he knows.

The man was a mystery to me, to say the least. Not only were the clothes he wore foreign, but the way they didn't ruin was also confusing. They were a brilliant white, against everything else around him which was always gloomy and dark. It was a spotless white; his one piece suit curving deliciously around his body, like a second layer of skin. It showed off his toned arms and legs. Though he looked rather small to a new set of eyes, he was actually quite strong.

Some say with an infinite amount of strength.

Something mysterious flashed through my eyes. The silent wind rushing past us rustled through my long red hair and mangled clothing. Robotic parts weren't visible, nor was the beat of a heart.

I was different.

Just like _him_.

Casshern.

The name was almost... alluring. Like some foreign weapon; sharp, defiant, charming...

A lot like how he was in general.

He looked defiant, had sharp angles on all his features, and though many might not find this, but he was also quite charming. He matched his name.

Why did I find this man interesting?

Not only was he quite a looker, but he also caused devastation to every area he passed.

Of course it was what was expected from someone who killed Luna, the Sun named Moon.

But... was it all?

I witnessed him almost... weeping at his last site. He has asked himself why he killed without hesitation. Why he killed with no self control. Why he killed until everything was destroyed.

Truth was... No one truly knew.

But the person behind his making does.

So why does a killing machine cry at his kill?

There was something else to him.

He claimed he didn't remember a thing. He didn't remember why he killed Luna, draining the planet of its life. He didn't remember why he couldn't stop killing. The robots think if they eat him they will gain eternal life.

Bah.

What a bunch of ridiculous trash.

Of course, I didn't know for sure, but I didn't believe in it.

Casshern destroyed the world.

Why would eating him—almost eating his destructive power—save the world? In my thinking, the power he had might just transfer into the person who ate him. And then _they_ will start killing mercilessly.

I didn't know if it was true... but...

Casshern's eyes drifted over to me. At first, they were surprised to find some random person staring at them for who knows how long. But then they hardened considerably, warning me away.

"Don't get involved with me."

I wasn't fazed. Nothing of my previous posture changed. I simply blinked at him slowly and stood up from the boulder I was sitting on. With a step, I was on the ground, merely paces away from the man now.

I crossed my arms, setting up my own defiant stature. "What if I said that wasn't my intention?" I asked meaningfully. "What if I... was just looking around for inspiration?"

Casshern's hard gaze did not lift. "What inspiration do you need?" he asked me. "And for what? The world is destroyed."

He was really pretty. Whether he was trying to push me away or not.

I didn't want to start some sort of a verbal fight. Who knew what that might lead into. With a swift movement, I removed my sheathed sword, which was hanging around my back, and placed it onto the ground. I sat down next to it, letting my bare feet just barely brush the cool waves coming in from the sea.

"There's always inspiration," I said, as if I've rehearsed that line over and over again. In my mind, I have. Because it was all I ever lived by. "This world might not look like much, but if you look really hard, you can find new things everywhere."

I felt Casshern's careful gaze on me. "Why would you need inspiration?" he asked.

I breathed in the fresh air drifting over the ocean. It was much cooler than the air away from the shoreline. "Why?" I repeated mysteriously. "Because of what I believe."

Casshern sat by my side, carefully. He found no harm in talking with me. I wasn't striking him with a sword, nor was I running after him saying, "Devour Casshern!". I've found out that those are the factors that activated his killing streak. Once they were said, or he saw the robots coming after him, his eyes would glow a luminous blue and his suit would cover his face and hair. Then, he killed.

"And what it is it that you believe in?" he asked me.

"Well..." I replied thoughtfully, tapping the side of my face. "...everything. In general, I believe everything will be okay soon. I can feel it in my bones."

"And you're set on that feeling?"

"Yup."

Casshern's gaze returned to the distance, the cool ocean breeze wafting through his hair, making it waver. "At least you have something to live for," he murmured. "I can't even find the reason for killing."

I shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal. Though it was, hence the heavy gesture. "The reason is something we have to look for," I said. "For instance, I have a question of my own:

"Why is it that I made it out alive and my closest friends died of ruin?"

Casshern's blue eyes fell on me once more. I held my composure while at such a fragile subject. I tell it to everyone I meet, so it wasn't a big deal if they felt sympathetic or something, but it wasn't so I could show off. I was curious to know how I did make it out and they didn't.

"I thought maybe someone could help me find out," I said to Casshern. "See, before the ruin started, my friends and I were like family. But then... all of a sudden... they passed on because of the ruin killing them. I had buried every single one of their bodies, with tears streaming out of my eyes and pain set deep within my heart. And when I looked at my hands, to wonder why I didn't have a scratch of metal on me or broken skin or something, I started crying even more. Why wasn't I suffering like my friends? They had to die before me and watching it was the worst thing in existence."

It was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry," said Casshern.

"It wasn't your fault," I said. "But thank you. I don't want people's sympathy, but answers. This is where the moral of my grand story comes into:

"The answer wasn't just going to come out of someone's mouth. Heck, they don't even know my name! Why in the world would they know why I couldn't ruin, right? So I've come up with the conclusion that I have to look for the answer myself, not ask other people for it. Reasons are there, but they're just hard to find."

Casshern considered my words, thought evident in his beautiful and mysterious bright blue eyes. "You're saying the reason for me killing won't be given easily either," he realized.

I nodded. "Exactly. The world is full of mystery, but we have to dig deep to find the answers. It'll take a while, but we'll find our answers soon."

Casshern's eyes fell on me once more. "Out of simple curiosity, do you know whether I'm human or robot?"

I opened my mouth to answer—but then closed it. I had no idea.

Casshern figured out what the quiet meant. "That's alright. I'll find out soon if I keep digging, like you said."

"I have an idea though," I said with a small blush. I pointed to his chest. "May I?"

I think he got the idea, because he nodded as a response. Carefully, and with great caution, I laid my hands onto his chest, feeling the smooth material of his white outfit and toned chest. I almost shivered. I've never felt warmth like this before. It was like it was there... and yet it wasn't.

Slowly, I put my ear to his chest next. I tried hearing for a heart beat, to confirm him as human. ... I couldn't find one.

But there was something else. It was like his own heart beat but in different frequency. It was low and terribly hard to hear, but the breath he was holding from my close proximity and the ever so quiet atmosphere around us made it exceptionally easier for me to find. He was his own species.

The beat was almost like a heart beat, but the beat wasn't _ba-dump_, _ba-dump_. It was only the _dump_ part and in a slow, mellow tone. I could be imagining it, but who knew?

"What are you looking for?" asked Casshern, finally releasing a breath or two.

Very lightly, I rapped my knuckles onto his chest, as if I was knocking on a door. Hm, speaking of doors, I haven't seen one in a loooong while. At the notion, I felt him tense.

"Hm... I was looking for a heart beat," I said, still listening intently. "Humans have them but... you don't. That means you're not human."

I felt Casshern sigh right as I righted myself up and removed myself from his chest. "At least one option is ruled out," he said. I couldn't tell if he was disappointed or relieved. He actually looked a bit more confused. "I'm a robot then."

I knocked lightly on his hard chest again, making him look at me. I showed him a thoughtful look. "You're not robot either," I said. "See? You're not made of metal like them. You're... almost soft as human but... there's an edge to it. I don't know."

Casshern touched his chest, as if he was trying to feel what I could. I'm still surprised my blush iwas gone. "Another mystery," he said. "I need to search for the answers; this is becoming slightly agitating."

I leaned back on my hands and crossed one leg over the other. "Hey, how about we search for our answers together?" I said suddenly. "I mean... two heads are better than one."

The other nodded. "Alright," he said. "But we don't even know who the other is. I'm Casshern."

I smirked. "I know," I said. "Call me Sarah."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> o.o What the cracker did I just write? -.-# -sigh- I need to lay off the sleep deprivision. So! Obviously, I just wrote a Casshern Sins fanfiction. The ideas just came to me and I thought I'd write it out. It came out pretty good if I say so myself...

Anyway! Why suddenly change from Yu-Gi-Oh! to Casshern Sins? Two completely different anime? Well, if you really want to know, I was on one day and saw ads for the DVD of all the episodes. I fell in love with the guy on the cover instantly and wanted to know what this anime was. So, I looked for the episodes and can not stop watching it. ^^' I love Casshern now. He's so~~ uber sexy. x'D I need to get out... xP

I'm not sure if I'll continue on this whenever the Hell I'm bored...but it's a good, random one-shot. Meh. x3

I don't own anything. Something I came up with and felt like writing. Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated if you drop one in. Thanks! ^^;

**Revision Notes:** Nothing major has changed in the story line or character development. I only fixed some misplaced words and grammar. Thank you.


End file.
